Minivans presently being manufactured and sold by automobile manufactures are intended for multi-purpose use including the conveying of passengers as well as for hauling cargo when the seats behind the driver are removed. Inasmuch as the primary use for a minivan is for transporting passengers from one location to another, the minivan is equipped with relatively luxurious carpeting of a type normally provided in a standard passenger vehicle. As a result, when the seats are removed and the minivan is used for carrying cargo, serious damage can occur to the carpeting particularly if heavy articles such as furniture or appliances are slid or moved along the carpet. Even if the articles are not of great weight, they may be of a type which could cause the carpet to be stained or covered with grime, grease, or dirt.